An Accidental Competition
by InspiredwithInk
Summary: The Soviet Union breaks up, and Toris is excited to talk to Alfred again. However, he finds out others aren't as happy about it as he thought. Instead, he finds out he has to fight for time with Alfred. Human names used, America/THE BEEZIES THAT WANT HIM.
1. And We're Off!

"Okay, first thing to address is that things between The Soviet Union and myself are no longer tense!" Alfred announced. He was smiling and buffed out his chest proudly, like the hero he always calls himself.

But who am I to disagree? He saved a huge percent of my population by giving them work in his factories, and my population there became so happy; happiness was something that I alone was never able to offer. I had so much fun and light memories at his house, even though I was just a maid.

He motioned for me and the rest of the former-soviets to rise and receive some recognition, and so I did, bowing and smiling on cue, making it seem like I was completely in focus. I happened to glance at Felicks who nodded to me, obviously happy I received indepedence once again from Ivan.

"Now, are there anymore announcements, or do I hear a par-tay!??"

I laughed at Alfred's party invite. His slang is really funny to me, and practically everyone cheered in response and followed him out the door. It left me and Felicks alone.

"You must be excited that you're like, your own country again," Felicks began as he brushed of lint from his pants.

"I am," I said, watching him brush it off, "I'm very happy that freedom is mine again."

Felicks smiled at me and reached out his hand, I smiled in returned, and with our hands connected, we followed the crowd.

It was strange watching everyone communicate with each other normally, since I was so used to tense glares and secret messages, and all of the other negative things along with being a Soviet. I let my mind wander as I spectated all of the commotion.

Arthur and Francis were arguing, with Matthew playing "referee", but I highly doubt they noticed him, Vash was explaining to his sister that the cheese he buys is delicious, even though cheap, Roderich and Elizaveta were just having some shallow chat, but I noticed that someone was missin -

"TORIS! How's my main man?" a voice boomed a few meters away from me. Felicks walked off without me noticing, probably when I was watching Arthur and Francis...?

"Toris? You alright?" the man asked. I nodded and gave him eye contact, only to find out he wasn't really missing at all.

"I'm fine, thank you for your consideration, Alfred."

"That's great! I'm happy to hear that, man!" Alfred exclaimed, putting his arm around my shoulder, and looking out at all of the noise around us. I stood there, silent, taking in his warm arm, and putting my head against his body, slowly dozing off...

"So, has everything been okay since you, uh, left the house?"

I flickered my eyes open realizing it was only seconds since I closed them. Gaining composure, I finally nodded, giving my best reasurring smile.

"Don't lie to me," he softly replied, looking at me with a nearly dark expression. I was taken back a bit.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, actually not sure what he meant.

"I did some research with some of my college students, only to find out that, eh, your suicide rate is unnaturally high."

My eyes were wide open, and then I sighed, looking down. I didn't know why my people were doing that, but I guess it would give a red flag to anyone, even Mr. America.

"I know, Alfred, it is," was all I could utter out. He took a step towards me, showing nothing but compassion behind his glasses, and since he's been in horrible condition during the Great Depression, all I could register was that he could somehow relate.

"Could I be of any help at all?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. When I thought about it, he might have been able to help, but before I could say anything...

"Alfred-san! I have been meaning to show you something."

I look to my left to find none other than Kiku walking in our direction. He didn't even acknowledge me, which had me slightly offended.

"Oh, hey there, Kiku! What is it?"

He was dragged aside, nodding and listening to the shorter, black-haired man, and by his expression, I could see he was in deep thought, and for some reason, I couldn't move my eyes away from him. I watched him walk back with Kiku by his side, his friendly face was once again being flashed right at me, and I could only stand there.

"Oh man, Kiku is a straight-up _genius_! He's making some really neat technology that can be brought out throughout my arcades! Sweet, right? Even better than that Super Mario one, right Kiku?" Alfred turned to Kiku, still beaming. Kiku nodded with a subtle touch of pride.

"That's very nice, Alfred. I wish to see it sometime," was all I could say. Alfred put his hands on my shoulders and Kiku's, and was in an even happier mood, obviously had some idea.

"That gives me and idea!" Hm, I was right.

"We can invite over a whole lotta you guys, and play Kiku's new game! What do you think? Come on, let's go get Mattie and Arthur!" He pushed us along with him, and I glanced over to Kiku, who just glared back at me. I looked away as soon as possible.

"Yo, ARTIE! MATTIE! Listen!"

Arthur and Matthew turned to him, one being eager to listen, the other in vexation.

"Video games, my house, right now. Coming?"

Matthew nodded excitedly and stood by my left, and England rolled his eyes.

"Oh, all right, I guess I'll go to make sure you don't lose your heads."

My spot was taken by Arthur, which left me in the back of our small clump, walking to Alfred's house. I was crossing my fingers that he hadn't forgotten I was going to, since his closest friends were walking right beside him, and he and I hadn't talked in decades.

The night could end very ugly.


	2. Starting With a Jog

I had no idea what to expect once I walked into the house. It looked even larger than before, and it was completely immaculate without help from me. It made me slightly disappointed that he didn't need my help. I just shrugged it off and followed the group into the living room. I nearly pissed my pants from the sight of the huge television screen staring back at me.

"I'm first player!" called Alfred, pulling out countless and confusing wires. Japan hooked them all up with no expression, and obviously knew what he was doing, since he didn't even fidget one feature on his face.

Arthur was just bickering about that the couch was too colorful, or that the hall's tiling didn't suit his feet, meanwhile Matthew just sat on the couch, holding his bear, completely content in watching in silence. I wish I could have fun sitting like that, completely silent...

"Yo, Toris!" Alfred exclaimed. I flickered my eyes to his. His blue eyes were smiling without the help of his grin. I smiled just by the sight of his glance. Alfred handed me a strange remote connected to the game system. I didn't understand anything about it, but I didn't want to upset Alfred.

"Alfred-san, I'm pretty sure he hasn't played a Genisis before, perhaps I should play the first few rounds with you and Arthur and Matthew, you think?" Kiku asked, not even looking at me. I frowned at him. Did he know that I'm not stupid? I figured I could learn.

"Oh, Kiku, you _always_ play this thing! Give him a chance! He might even beat us," said Alfred, winking at me reassuringly. I didn't respond, just watched the two discuss. Kiku finally waved it off and sat next to Matthew, clearly unaware that Matthew was sitting there, and even more obviously frustrated.

"Okay! Here we go!" exclaimed Alfred. I heard booms and exploisions due to Alfred's surround sound setup around his living room. I dropped the controller in shock, and heard a laugh from behind me. It sound monotonious, so I was pretty sure it was Kiku. I picked it up and just pressed the buttons on it. I had fun pressing the buttons alone, actually.

I then realized that I started shooting people in the game, and Alfred just started laughing and pounding the ground with his bare feet. Arthur threw his vest at him and concentrated on the screen.

"Toris, dude, you're kicking major ASS!"

I looked to the screen to find out my first round was over, and that my character had the most points. I didn't know how to react! I jumped up, got a high five from Alfred, and tripped over my own two feet from excitement.

"Beginner's luck!" Arthur yelled, pointing at me. I got up, straightened my shirt, and cowered my head a bit.

"I d-didn't mean to, I promise!" I said, putting my hands in front of me defensively. I wasn't sure why I reacted like that, I knew I wasn't dealing with Ivan or Nataley.

"Dude, don't sweat it! You even beat Kiku's high score!" Alfred exclaimed, gesturing to Kiku, who had his jaw clenched in frustration. I wanted to glare at him, make him taste his own medicine, but I just looked away.

"So, may I play now?" Was all I could hear Kiku grumble out. Alfred gave him his controller, and I just simply refused to play. So I went to the hallway to give myself some privacy. I scrutinized all of the ornate paintings on Alfred's walls. They were all so different from each other, and stroked my finger against them, and even sniffed a few. I didn't understand some of the paintings, though, but they were marvelous, nevertheless.

"They're great, aren't they?" I hear a voice coming from behind me. I gasped and turned around, backing up into the wall.

"Oh! Alfred! I'm sorry, I just wanted to look!" I lowered my head, while uttering out the last few words. He just did his soft chuckle and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Like I said, _don't sweat it_. You haven't done anything wrong," he whispered, even though the other three in the living room probably couldn't hear him if he screamed. I nearly melted. I felt my face flushing, and my spine began to spazz out, and I had the urge to just turn around and hide my face. Almost like a nervous seven year-old girl who was asked out on her first date. I just nodded at him, probably with a very stupid expression on my face.

He gestured me to follow him, and I did without hesitation. Once he opened a small door off to the side of the hall. I backed into the wall once again.

"Y-you still have it?" I choked out. I saw the apron that I wore here at his house, and while I was looking around in the closet, the halls too; I realized that this area of the house was around in the twenties. He didn't change the wallpaper, and he still had photos of the Babe Ruth and the world's first plastic materials; all over the the walls! I nearly cried on the spot.

"I wear it when I clean, eheh..." Alfred trailed off with an awkward chuckle. He put it on and posed for me, and I felt a tear go down my face.

I didn't let him see it, by the way.

In fact, I nodded while wiping, and ran down the hall, to the living room. They were obviously finished with their game, since I only heard whispering now. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but the mood in the air made it necessary.

"You think he's over there with Alfred making those sad, puppy eyes?" I hear Arthur whisper. It took only milliseconds to find out they were talking about me. I listened closer.

"He doesn't have the guts, eh?" Hm, obviously Matthew.

"It doesn't matter. It concerns me, though. He might be trying to get to Alfred since he is the only Superpower remaining."

Damn that Kiku. Starting rumors.

"That's right, eh! Toris is probably low on supplies due to Ivan, yeah?"

"Matthew makes a good point. Somebody has to stop this from happening!"

It fell silent immediately. I had caculated their conversation, repeating everything in my head. My concentration broke when I hear Alfred walk in from the other side.

"You guys seen Toris? He ran off!"

I can already see their smirking glances.

"Not at all. Maybe he left," Arthur answered. I walk in, feeling it's a good time.

"Sorry, I had to do my bathroom duties, and then got lost," I said, lowering my head. When I looked up, Arthur gave me a dirty glance. He stuck his nose up and looked to Alfred.

"Alfred, do you have a minute? We have business to discuss."

"We're on break."

"I know," he muttered taking a small peek at me, sizing me up, "but it's last minute, and very important."

The two walked off, and that left me with Kiku and Matthew. Matthew just sat back down, content in his silence, and Kiku glared at me. I couldn't take it.

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked, sounding sinciere.

"You won't win," he began squinting his already thin eyes, "I've been his favorite since you left. Don't bother."

Once he spun, Matthew stood up defensively.

"Wrong! I've lived right next door to him all of my life, there's _nothing_ I don't know about him! Before we were independent, we were _together!_"

I face palmed. It was necessary.

"I should go."

I ran out the front door, trying not to trip.


	3. On the Sidelines

_Conference Room, third person, five days after the Soviets broke up_

_~*~_

Francis had looked deeply into Arthur's face for the past five minutes, after he was done looking into Matthew's. His eyebrows furrowed, and he clicked his pen incessantly, but hardly even blinked. He knew that he was best at reading people, and by looking into their troubled faces, he felt something was wrong. _Perhaps, I could be of some assistance?_

"Matthieu," he said softly, patting the seat next to him. Matthew got up quietly and sat down without any buts, and looked to Francis awkwardly. He cowered his head a bit, biting his lip, but still locked to Bonnefoy's gaze. The staring obviously bothered him.

"Yes?"

"Something is wrong, little one. Why don't you tell Francis what's on your mind?"

Matthew looked back at Arthur, who was too busy sipping tea and talking to his imaginary fairy friends. He then looked more around the room to find Kiku making origami out of some of the blueprints Wang Yao set up. Turning back to Francis, he waved for him to follow him into the hallway. Francis nodded and glided along behind him, with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Well," he began, looking down. His booming words echoed in his mind, and he still felt tense with Kiku since that day. He shuddered at the memory.

"I've kinda had some, uh, _relationship _troubles..." he muttered, trailing off slowly. Francis was only too excited and quick to respond.

"That is my specialty, I'll have you know! I _am_ the nation of love, after all! Who is it? Tell me!" Francis nearly begged, only inches from Matthew now, who trembled where he stood.

"I-it's Alfred," he answered, barely mumbling it out now. Francis began to bellow out a laugh that shook the walls, then got his composure back and went back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, it's just, _you can't be serious!_" he choked out, covering his mouth. "No offense, but who would love _him?_"

Matthew's head flicked up with a subtle edge of seriousness and concern, but even to stop Francis from laughing at him.

"Well, there are a few, actually. But that's the problem! I don't think I have a chance!" Matthew's voice went from a small muble to a loud whisper, and Francis patted him on the back.

"Who are the others?"

"Kiku, for sure, Arthur is definitely another, and Toris..."

Francis jerked his head back as if on cue.

"Well, Toris, you won't have to worry about him. But Arthur and Alfred share a something..." he looked to Matthew, "But nothing like what _you_ and him have!"

He scratched his chin, and then his head flicked up in a flash of genius.

"I have something to do! Excuse me, young one, I won't be long."

He quickly turned around and sped down the hall, leaving poor Matthew confused. With a sharp turn left into a small room, he got out his cell phone and pressed his "2" on speed dial.

"_Bueno._"

"Antonio, it's Francis!"

A homely laugh came from the other line, Francis laughed himself. Antonio's laugh was sure conatgious.

"What do you need?"

"I need all of the nations here _immediately_! Understand? Except America! Don't invite him!"

"_Por que ano_?"

"Uh, you'll see. Just get them! It's urgent!"

"Okay! _Adios!_"

With a click of his cell phone closed, Francis then realized what the consequences might be of doing this.

But the only thing keeping him going was what he could _earn._

~*~

"Okay, so I'm like, trying to ride Mr. Sprinkles in my backyard, and then I get some stupid call from a hysterical Spanish guy, and you're saying we're gonna like, _gamble?_" Felicks complained from the back of the room. Others nodded in agreement, causing a soft roar in the room.

"Well, there is a 1 out of 4 chance of winning big money here, people! Why _not_ do this? And besides, it might be fun!" Antonio enthused.

"So, if you're not in this, just walk out. But this _will_ be quick money!" Francis announced. Everyone was silent. They all looked at each other, then gradually everyone pulled out their wallets, and Antonio came back out with a whiteboard, with four names written in different colors. _Arthur_ in blue, _Kiku _in black, _Matthew_ in red, and _Toris_ in green. He then opened his arms and grinned at the other countries.

"So please, place your bets!"

Within the next hour, all of the countries made their votes, and Francis and Antonio studied the board, counting up all the money they collected.

"Arthur was pretty popular," Antonio commented while tallying up the bets, "he got the most."

Francis' eyes saddened when he figured it wasn't his precious little Matthieu, but Antonio continued.

"Followed by Matthew, who is behind by two votes. Kiku's votes were practically all of Eastern Asia, and Toris..."

Francis frowned, then rolled his hand, gesturing to continue.

"Toris what?"

"He only had one vote. It was Felicks."

Francis just shook his head, and walked out of the room.

"That's a fool's gamble."

_**(A/N) First up, thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!  
Aha, one more conflict in the story 8D**_

_**This idea came up when I was taking a shower...**_

_**You didn't need to know that, but anyway....**_

_**SPANISH TRANSLATION TIME 8D**_

_**Bueno = Usually what hispanics say when we answer the phone.**_

_**Por que ano = why not?**_

_**Adios = goodbye!**_


	4. Tying My Shoes

I decided to go out for lunch on a whim. I was sick of Eduard's Pikkara, and I really wanted to get outside after cowering in my room, or cleaning the kitchen, or even doing Ivan's laundry. Cleaning always brought up my mood, because of the content isolation, and quiet time to think about the little things, and the big things too. Now, cleaning only reminds me of Alfred, and after the experience at his house no more than two weeks ago, I wanted to get that out of my head.

I find myself at a small salad bar, and sit at a two-person table, looking up and down throughout the menu. As I glanced to my left and right, I noticed the other nations were giving me mocking looks, and Peter decided to go all out and just point and laugh. I checked my waist in panic, wondering if I left my apron on. No, I took that off. I checked my feet seconds after. No, I didn't wear socks with my sandals. I wondered what It was. Maybe they weren't laughing at me...?

"Sir? Anything to drink?" I hear my waiter say. Oh, right, I forgot I came here for lunch.

"An iced tea will be nice, thank you."

"Sweetened?"

"No sir, thank you."

"I'll be back with your drink."

The waiter turned on his heel and went to wherever it is waiters go in restaurants. I looked around once more, and somehow, Felicks just _happened_ to sit in the chair in front of me, covering his mouth that was obviously in a smirk. He snapped his fingers and along came Eduard and Raivis, pulling up chairs and all exchanging looks and snickers. My fingers were clenching in frustration that I didn't know I even had.

"What's going on?" I grumbled through my teeth. Raivis backed his chair up a little bit. Eduard just widened his eyes, and Felicks, well, he's just Felicks.

"Like, totally chill man, seriously. We're here to discuss something very important. It's a matter of life and death!"

I gasped and leaned in closer, anxious to know what it was. Felicks opened his mouth until Eduard…

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ALFRED!" he spat out, then covered his mouth, eyes flickering around the room. My eye twitched, my mouth was wide open, and I think my fists were so tightly closed that my fingernails were making my hands bleed. The waiter brought back the iced tea, and he saw my face and just ran out, mumbling something polite to excuse himself. I got the tea and spilled all of it on Eduard's face, because I was hoping desperately he didn't _actually_ find out. I was holding onto the possible, uh, _possibility_ that he was just joking.

Raivis laughed at his face until I glared at him, too, and then he just clung onto Eduard. I then glared at Felicks; my face was demanding answers.

"Everybody knows, Toris. It's okay," he began, smiling warmly, "if that's how you feel then – "

"WHO TOLD YOU?!" I shouted, pounding my fist on the table. I didn't want anyone to know, obviously, just because it's so _embarrassing_ that I was deeply attracted to the most oblivious guy on the planet. Raivis sounded like he was about to cry, but I just ignored that.

"Well, uh, it was Francis…"

"Francis? I never told him _anything_!" I exclaimed, now standing up, forgetting I was in public. I took quick glances around, and I could have sworn Peter probably peed in his pants by his expression. At least he wouldn't be laughing at me anymore. I was panting then, probably because shouting takes so much energy. I didn't know how Ivan or Ludwig did it, or even how Alfred could just be so flat-out loud.

I sat down, burying my face in my hands from embarrassment and shock that my little secret had been uncovered. I was trying to think of who would tell Francis, the _bastard_ who can't keep a secret obviously.

"W-well…" Raivis stuttered out, raising his trembling hand, "It-t c-couldn't-t have b-been K-kiku, since he d-does-sn't t-talk to F-franc-cis…"

I lifted my head with a hopeful expression, likely scaring Raivis… but that doesn't matter, _everything_ scares him.

"Well, then that leaves Arthur and Matthew," Eduard added, pulling out a calculator. I didn't really get why he needed a calculator to realize that. Out of impatience, and just to get Ed back for shouting out loud, I took the calculator and threw it behind me, hopefully hitting Peter. Eduard frowned at me.

"And Arthur can't stand Francis, but really, who can?" Felicks joked while giggling. I snickered a bit myself, probably because Felicks looks like a girl when he does, uh, everything. I thought he was doing that just to be funny, if so, then he should do stand-up. I stopped laughing, then looked at the three in front of me.

"Matthew. It was Matthew."

They gave each other glances, but now with serious faces, then looked back to me.

"That's v-very l-likely…" Raivis stuttered, looking over to Felicks, "b-but he has-s more to t-tell you…"

I turned to Felicks, desperate expression on my face, and he just smiled.

"Francis held a meeting – "

"ABOUT ME?!" I interrupted. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, it just sounded accurate.

"No, Torrie. Anyways, he also spoke of Matthew's, Arthur's, and Kiku's feelings for Alfred. The only five that weren't there included in the meeting were the '_Alfred lovers'," _he giggled, "and Alfred himself."

I gestured my hand for him to go on, I wasn't in the mood to tolerate dramatic pauses.

"So… we placed bets on who would win Alfred first _and _successfully."

I gasped, and fell back in my chair, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I was a _game_ now. I was a small piece rolling dice to get to the finish line, which would be Alfred, I'm guessing. Not only that, but I'm being bet on. I tried to just ignore what he just said, but it was impossible to brush off the fact that I'm part of a stupid "get-rich-quick" scheme.

"So, you all betted on me," I mumbled out, looking down at the napkin, my heels clicking together with no rhythm.

"A-actually, n-no, not-t _all_ of us…" Raivis peeped out, flickering eyes to and away from me. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. The embarrassment just couldn't end.

"What? You are my brothers! And you – " I turned to Felicks, "you're my best friend!"

"Chill," Felicks whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I put one million dollars _and_ Mr. Sprinkles on you. I bet on you," he patted my shoulder to cheer me up. My lips made a small smile. To have him bet his favorite pony on my meant a lot, probably meaning he thinks there's no way I would lose. My hopes went up.

"Who else bet on me?" I asked, with eager eyes. Raivis and Eduard pulled their collars and made pathetic facial expressions.

"Nobody else did, Toris. We're sorry," Eduard uttered, while cleaning his glasses, then looked back up at me to finish. "Raivis and I voted for Arthur, personally because we think he will win, don't take it personal."

"Personal?" I repeated, feeling a surge of rage up my spine. "_Personal?_ You bet money on people falling in _love_, like we're stupid racehorses or basketball teams, don't _even _vote for me, because I'm _obviously_ never going to have a _chance_ with Alfred, since you think _British-McBushy-brow _is going to win, and you're telling me to not take it _PERSONAL?" _I had a death grip on the back of my chair, in a position to throw it, and just glared as hard as I could at Eduard.

"Forget this," I mumbled, walking away. I was so angry with Eduard at the moment. What made him think he could tell his own _brother_ that he's not good enough for Alfred? I just didn't want to look at him. No, I wanted to move out.

"Liet! Where are you going?!" Felicks called out, walking a few meters behind me, with his heels clicking at a brisk-walking pace.

"I'm moving back in with Alfred," I answered, not turning back, nearly stomping back to the house. I stopped hearing the clicking noises.

"You'll prove them wrong, Torrie! Go get him!" he exclaimed, then clicked back to the salad bar.

I grinned, enjoying the thought of proving everyone wrong. As corny and feminine as Felicks could be, he was my best friend, and even though he can bug the crap out of me, I couldn't resist but give into his charm and skills in socialization. I shake my head while opening the front door, then putting a hand on my stomach. I had forgotten I was supposed to eat.

Shrugging it off, and looking around the house to make sure Ivan wasn't home, I run up to my room, and pack clothing, toothbrush, Foje cassettes and autographed t-shirts, and my basketball. I put them all in a suitcase and sprinted out the door, trying to recall every turn and road to Alfred's house.

Well, hopefully, my future house.

_**(A/N) OHMIGAWD. Sorry it took a bit, I was on vacation ^^0**_

_**This chapter practically explains how the bets are going to work, and how Liet feels about it.**_

_**Which wouldn't be very highly.**_


	5. Taking the Lead

"Alfred, it's Toris, and I – "

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOORIS!!! COME IN IT'S OPEN!!!"

I nearly giggled in excitement that it was just that easy to get inside his house. He was brushing his teeth in a… towel wrapped around his waist, waving at me, then walking down the hall.

"Oh dear God," I uttered, covering my… _physical excitement_ with my suitcase.

I felt so pervy, but I watched him walk down, and his beautiful physique slowly sway as he waltzed down the hall. I blushed at the sight of his little back dimples, then cowered away just incase he saw me. I tried to regain my composure, and took a deep breath, then walked behind him, trying desperately hard to not blush. He was just rinsing his mouth, spitting all the blue liquid out, and smiling comically, his teeth neon blue.

"Oh, come on, gimme a kiss, honey!" he said, laughing, showing off his teeth, the toothpaste encircling his lips, and opening out his arms, chasing me down the hall. I was so giddy in his presence, but I just ran around his house giggling and trying to hide from him. He found me and carried me over his shoulder, then threw me on the couch, while I was hysterically laughing. He sat down, too.

"So, you need money, or troops, or something?" he asked, actually being serious in his towel and his hair in process of drying. I felt my lips twitch, trying to talk, and just swallowed, looking away.

"I-I need a place to stay.." I choked out, eyes flickering from his chest to his eyes, back and forth. I smiled awkwardly, and lifted my suitcase up higher. He grinned.

"You're always welcome in the land of the free, the home of the brave, yadda, yadda, you get it," he joked, "I still have your room untouched in the western wing of the house," he added, looking away bashfully. He got up and put on a Nirvana t-shirt, then pulling on some sweats, walking back to the couch.

"I'm being serious," I said, looking at him with my most serious expression possible. I didn't believe he kept my room up, especially with Kiku notorious for coming into his house and renovating. But then again, he still had my apron.

"I'm being serious, too, Toris."

I felt shivers up my spine when he said my name, and accidentally let out a gasp, then covered my mouth, and got my bag to sprint to my room. I looked around the room, and my flag was still nailed to the wall, and the window curtains were still beige with a few barbeque sauce stains in the same spots, form the time when Alfred thought they were picnic blankets. I smiled and opened them to let In some sunlight, then ventured to the closet. Ah, my broom, it began to get dusty. I wiped it down with a spare towel in my room, and held it in my hand again, and did sword swinging in the air like I used to when Alfred was working on Wall Street.

I heard knocking on the door, and dropped the broom in surprise.

"C-come in!" I call out, putting my underwear away from Alfred's line of sight. He walked in with a soda in his hand, giving it out.

"You want some?" he asked, looking around the room, proud that he left it the way it used to be, then looked back to me.

"Not right now, I'm not thirsty." I answered, putting some of the more annoying hairs behind my ear while unpacking my trousers and shirts, and placing them into the dresser next to the twin bed.

"Okay, that's fine," he added.

"Uh, do you want me to do some work around here, Alfred?" I asked, turning to him.

"Nah, your company is more than enough for me. Do you want me to pay you to be my company?"

"Oh goodness, no!" I exclaimed holding up my arms, shaking my head. I thought about what he just said. _Paying for company_. Even with three others in love with him, he must be generally pretty lonely. The thought brought down the mood in the room.

"Glad to hear that, oh, and Toris?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I love your underwear," he winked, and closed the door behind him, and I saw my bright red briefs, on the ground, completely out in the open. They had laces since, well, Felicks got those for me on my birthday once, and I just couldn't say no. I got them with the rest of my underwear and put them in the drawer, hoping he'll forget what he saw right then. I shut my eyes closed in embarrassment, and banged my head against the wall for about forty seconds. I then walked out wondering what was for lunch. I heard Alfred's booming laugh in he living room, him pounding the ground.

I walked in and he told me to sit right next to him. I did so without question.

"Aw man, I'm taping Saturday Night Live now, and _man_ they have some funny stuff on here! My people are _genius!_"

I nodded and acknowledged his words. Then looked back to the screen, and within minutes found myself laughing just as hard as Alfred, if not harder. My appetite went down, but I was still pretty hungry. We suddenly heard knocking on the door through our booming laughter.

"COOOOOME IIIIIIN!!!" Alfred yelled, and along came in Arthur, mumbling about something.

"You bastard, you beat me by three strokes at golf and drink all of my beer and still expect me to pay for it – oh, Toris," Arthur paused in his steps, face frozen. It did look kind of awkward with me practically in Alfred's lap, his arm somewhat around me, and Alfred's grin even wider, if possible. He didn't feel the tension, I guess.

"What's he doing here?" Arthur asked, obviously gesturing towards me. I frowned at him. Rude. Wasn't he the same nation that emphasized good manners? I noticed that Arthur's jacket wasn't buttoned all the way, and that there was no shirt underneath. That kind of scared me. Then I noticed what was in Arthur's hand. _Titanic._ Ugh, I could just NOT compete with that. I whispered a curse so that nobody could hear, and Alfred suddenly picked me up bridal style and smiled at Arthur.

"Meet my wife, Tracy," he said, laughing and putting me down. Arthur just stared, and I didn't know how to take that.

"Just kidding, but seriously. Wouldn't we make a great husband and wife?" He asked, smiling cheekily next to me, I awkwardly smile along with him. Arthur stayed cynical.

"Cute. Now let me sit down. I'm not as young as you."

"Hey wifey, you wanna make some coffee?" Alfred asked, smiling at me, then placed a kiss on my cheek, then patted my shoulder and sat next to Arthur. I nodded, heading for the kitchen. My cheek was warm with the memory of his lips, and blush. I started the coffee maker, feeling my legs buckling underneath me. I waited in the kitchen, biting my nails, thinking whether if he was being serious about the kiss or not. Does that mean I win? Or did I have to go another step? After all, Alfred could have a weird sense of humor.

"Haha, Alfred not there!" I hear Arthur choke out in the living room. I covered my mouth, and peeked my head our into the living room. Oh, he was talking about Arthurs tea packet.

"Oh no, it's in my pants. Whatever shall I do?" Alfred joked, hopping around the couches while the movie was playing. I watched Arthur chase him around, and tackle him down. Wow, he's such a little man, I didn't know he could do that. Maybe it was the rugby.

"Wifey, can you get the tea packet from my pants?" he asked, while crawling on the ground in circles. I ran and jumped on top of him, like riding a horse. Arthur got up and excused himself to warm up the water, and I ended up in a position underneath Alfred. He smirked at me.

"Aren't you gonna get it?"

I smirked back, quickly sticking my hand down his pants while laughing, and his face froze.

"That's not tea, Toris."

I gasped and backed away while he laughed and collapsed on the ground.

"ARTIE! GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!"

Great. This is going to get around. I stared at my left hand, disgusted, but somehow pleased. Maybe I was one step closer to being with Alfred, but I was only dealing with Arthur. Matthew's hockey rage could get out of control, and Kiku just flat-out scared me. I wondered if this boosted my chances, and there's no way I'd let Felicks be the laughingstock of the world, betting his favorite Mr. Sprinkles on me.

"He actually stuck his hand down my pants, and found a _totally different package_!" he exclaimed in the kitchen, laughing hysterically. All I heard from Arthur was "Oh shite."

Arthur walked out and gave me a dirty look, then sat himself down in front of the T.V. and put his shoes back on. I felt victorious, and while nobody was looking, I made a smug expression on my face. Alfred walked out behind him.

"What? You can't go! We've been planning to watch _Titanic_ for a while now! Don't leave me hanging, man!"

"Apologies, but I didn't mean to interrupt you and your precious _wife_ and your… whatever."

"You can't be jealous, Artie."

I got up, and Arthur just glared down Alfred and nodded to me as a goodbye.

"Good day," Arthur spat out, while walking out the door, and Alfred got the remote and turned off the T.V. He ran his fingers through his hair, and I looked to him sympathetically.

"Well, what do we do?" he asked rhetorically. I just walked into the kitchen and filled his favorite Superman mug with coffee, and handed it to him. He always loved it black.

I found myself looking through his huge collection of VHS motion pictures, and looking at backs to see what they're about, while he watched me and drank his coffee. I saw at the bottom of the first, _Can only be sold in USA or Canada._

I raised an eyebrow, then shrugged it off, looking at the second one. _Can only be sold in USA or Canada_. The third. All of them had it. Not even sold in the U.K.

"Alfred," I began, standing up, holding some Disney motion pictures, he looked at me, "Why are these sold in Canada too?"

"Oh, Mattie loves movies as much as me. After all, he's my best friend, and one of the few people in this world that actually don't hate me." He took another drink of his coffee. I could tell by his expression that he was hit pretty hard by Arthur abruptly leaving, thanks to me.

"Anyways," he set down the mug, "He's been my best friend before I knew how to talk, and our bond grew stronger from there. Whatever he did, I did, and vice versa. We became inseparable, it's a 'twin' thing I guess. We did everything together, even today, we do together, and…" he paused, and smiled, "I might have more than brotherly feelings for him."


	6. On the Sidelines Pt 2

_**(A/N) OMG. DO I SMELL MY NEW SECOND FAVORITE PAIRING?**_

_** Okay, there's Antonio/Francis. So, yeah.**_

_Third person, Antonio's house, early afternoon..._

Antonio just stared blankly at his fingers folding and unfolding themselves on his lap. He looked around his room, waiting for a certain call, from a certain someone. It was Tuesday, the day Francis calls to tell the standings so far for the participants. Antonio did in fact bet on Arthur, and even convinced him to go over to Alfred's house last night. He hadn't gotten a call from Arthur, hoping it was because of a big success.

The phone finally rang after what felt like hours of waiting, and without moving his gaze, Antonio answered with a cheery smile within a second of when it began to ring.

"Bueno!"

"_Bonjour, it's Francis! And I'm calling the top ten betters to meet me in ten minutes at the U.N. conference room. Don't be late!_"

Just like that, Francis hung up. Oh, goody. Antonio sighed in disappointment, put the phone back on it's holder, and morosely walked to the door, and left.

"We need representatives to help me keep track," Francis began. Antonio looked around the room. Peter, along with Tino and Berwald were sitting all together. He then saw Felicks trying to air dry his nails, Roderich and Hungary were discussing whatever they were talking about amongst themselves, and his attention returned to Francis when he began to talk again.

"Obviously, I'll keep track of Matthieu's standings, since I bet highest," he began, then gesturing to Peter with his board dry-erase marker, "you will be Arthur's."

"YEAH! He's a jerk!"

"I know. Okay, Wang Yao, you will represent Kiku," he continued, his blue eyes moving to Wang Yao, unblinking, then glanced down at Antonio and smiled.

"Are you okay, you look spacey," Francis nearly whispered, and Antonio just did a quick nervous laugh.

"Oh! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Antonio spat out, he rolled his hand to continue. Ever so gracefully, Francis regained his composure, and nearly floated across the room, talking to the rest.

"Felicks, you, of course, will be Toris' representative. Antonio, you will be my 'right hand'. Someone who will just keep all of the, uh, _spare_ work and will help me when little things must be done." He then smiled across the room.

"The rest of you, apologies if I have disappointed you, but if anything happens, you will be the first to know. You are all dismissed an - "

"WAIT!" Felicks blurted out as if he just woke up from a nap. Antonio jumped.

"I have some standings for Toris!" Francis glanced at Antonio, who was already looking in his direction, then looked back to Felicks, who practically demanded the room's attention. The biggest sign was the eerie silence.

"He is living with Alfred now," he announced, giving everyone a smug and victorious glance. Peter stood on a chair.

"That's not all! Jerk brother told me Toris gave Alfred something called a _handjob_!" he shouted, without shame, or realizing what he just said. Tino carried Peter off the chair, and with Berwald looming over the two, they all excused themselves and left the room. Everyone exchanged shocked glances.

Even Felicks, who just had a smug smile on his face, had his jaw on the ground. Francis chuckled nervously and clasped his hands together, causing everyone to jolt.

"Well, heheh, _adieu!_ And you!" he pointed at Antonio, "Come with me."

Without skipping a beat, Antonio followed Francis out the door, waving everyone else goodbye.

"They're going to a _Mexican_ restaurant?" Francis said over the phone, talking to Felicks. "How are we going to know what's going to happen if... well, I... Wait. Felicks, I'll call back later! Adieu!"

Francis turned to Antonio with a devious smirk wide across his face, slowly creeping to Antonio.

"You know, they are at a Mexican restaurant..." Francis nearly whispered, the space between him and Antonio decreasing gradually.

"Y-you don't mean?" Antonio uttered out, now inches from Francis' face, lips trembling, and a slight blush across his skin. Francis smiled.

"I always say to try everything in life once," he began, lips curling into, if possible, an even _more_ devious expression, "and being a spy might be somewhere near the top of the list..."

"This is a horrible idea," Antonio muttered to himself, looking at himself in the mirror. He wore a sombrero with beads hanging, a curly, fake mustache, a beige poncho with green and red stripes across it in random areas, and wooden maracas were nervously gripped in his already sweaty palms.

"_The earpiece works, oui?_" Antonio heard Francis say over his earpiece.

"Bueno," he said, trying to give enthusiasm into his voice. He walked out of the bathroom, and saw Alfred and Toris walking to the restaurant door, and Antonio sprinted to the host podium, giving a bright smile. Alfred opened the door for Toris, who shyly glanced around the place, taking in the atmosphere. Antonio nearly flinched at the booming mariachi music beat, but did his best looking, eh, _Mexican_.

"Hola! Como estas?" he greeted, getting out two menus from a shelf from the podium. Alfred waved at him and Toris nodded and smiled at him.

"Buen!" Alfred answered, putting his hands in his pockets, and Antonio looked around for and open table, and led them straight to it. He set down the menus in front of Alfred and Toris, and did his best to not look them in the eye.

"_The chips. Get the chips and salsa._"

Antonio jumped at the sudden voice, but earned no supspicion from the two.

"Excuse me, I'll be back with water and chips!"

This will be a long night.


	7. Interference!

_**(A/N) LATE UPDATE IS LATE. Forgive me!~ And can't you toally see Antonio with a mustache? Seriously! It's just too beautiful :'D**_

_**WARNING: At the end, Felicks is kinda being, uh, HIMSELF, so if you can't handle mentions of anything sexual, don't read.**_

_**Sorry to keep you hanging! Here is the next chapter!**_

The merry voice of the waiter was captivatingly jolly to an unnatural extent. Almost like Antonio's, except has a bit of reluctance squeezing out of his smile. I sat down in my seat across from Alfred, who was politely beaming at the waiter until he walked a few meters away, only to turn his attention to me. He began to involuntarily play with his silverware while speaking. I didn't mind much, I was softly kicking the legs of the table myself.

"So, you sure you wanna live in my house, Toris?" alfred asked, his eyebrows locked in a curious position.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, even nodding while I replied. Why was it that nodding made my mood go up a bit? I wonder if it's scientifically proven to do so...

"Well, that's fine. I hope you don't mind that tomorrow night is hockey night. Mattie, Tino, Berwald and I get pretty hardcore," he said with a small grin and chuckle. Alfred's eyes sparkled, likely thinking of the last hockey night. "Berwald and Tino usually side with Mattie, but sometimes I'll invite Kiku and he'll just support who I root for."

Oh. _Of course_ he would. I highly doubted Kiku would watch hockey to _watch_ hockey. I don't even think _I _would. But I love basketball, and it's still that season. Maybe we'll go home and turn on his television and watch the Celtics game. Were they playing the Lakers...?

"Toris?" he asked, I flinched, then looked back up to him.

"Yes?"

"With me, here?"

"Oh, yes! Yes I am!" I smiled at him, then the waiter came back with waters, chips, and salsa. He didn't seem to look us in the eyes, but his eyes were a very dark green... with a brown hue, I'm guessing? The lighting of the restaurant made it difficult to tell. And his mustache didn't move too naturally... but who am I to judge? I never had facial hair.

"Okay! What would you like to drink?" He asked, pulling out a notepad, his hand ready to jot down our orders. He was left-handed, so I was assuming that's why he was a little eccentric looking. While writing down Alfred's orders, he twitched and scratched his ear, which I found a bit strange. He still hadn't looked at Alfred, then while I was scrutinizing him, he turned to me. But he made a huge mistake.

He looked me in the eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked, squinting to look deeper into his features. The ski-slope nose, the perfectly smooth skin, and left-handed... I gasped. He then got wide-eyed and looked down back at the notepad, pretending to not know what I was talking about.

"No, my name is Angelo," he stuttered out making his accent heavier, gesturing for me to order. I pursed my lips.

"Alfred, may you excuse me for a moment?" I asked, smiling to him. Alfred nodded.

"Sure, I have a business call from Kiku right now anyways, so go ahead wifey!"

I stood up and held the mysterious waiter's wrist tightly and pulled him to a storage room. There were shiny spots in random places, so I figured it was where they kept the silverware. I tried to focus on the waiter. I threw off his hat and ripped the mustache off.

"Antonio!" I exclaimed, and he awkwardly smiled and waved.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, waving my arms dramatically. What was up with me recently? Was it because I was in love that expressing feelings were suddenly important?

"Un momento," he muttered, whispering in Spanish into an earpiece I hadn't noticed. In seconds, I saw a disappointed Francis walk in, ready to slap Antonio, or me for messing whatever they were doing.

"Bonjour~" Francis nearly sang as he greeted me. Wow, even undercover he was really flamboyant.

"Sveika," I reply. If he wants it to be like that, fine. I'll throw in my own language as well.

"I had forgotten you were quite the observant one, Toris," he began, with a purposely heavy accent. I was annoyed with his theatrics, but hid it from my face. That would have been rude to just interrupt his little parade.

"Please, just explain why the two of you are here," I kindly demanded. I made sure I didn't ask, so they felt they _had_ to answer. While I said that, it hit me that _Francis_ was the one that told all the nations about my feelings for Alfred. I think after the word "why", my tone turned exasperated. I hope Francis didn't notice. Antonio is too dense, so I didn't worry about him.

"Don't be so harsh, Toris." Francis chirped, holding up his hands defensively, "I'm only a humble Frenchman with a 'less-than-bright' Spaniard." Antonio gave him a "No I'm not!" look. Francis continued.

"I'm guessing you already know about the bets...?" he asked, and I nodded slowly, trying to predict to where he was going with this.

"Well, then you must know the general idea of why I'm here," he cooed. Wow, I had to give him credit, he could read minds. I wondered if Matthew actually told him about our feelings for Alfred, or if he just figured it out. Still, it made him all the more annoying and tempting to punch.

"Although, let me tell you something, Toris," he continued with a shady look that triggered shivers up my spine.

"I have nothing personal against you at all, but blood is thicker than water, oui?" I nodded, he continued, then pacing around the small room. It looked like he was dancing by the way he walked. I glanced at Antonio, and he only stared at Francis, with a stupid grin on his face. I don't mean stupid by "bad-looking", but stupid by... "less-than-bright".

"Therefore, I wish only the best for Matthieu!" he exclaimed, and turned on his heel with his index finger pointing up for theatrics. I wondered if Alfred would actually be getting his order, or if he would wonder where it is. Or where I am, to add. He began to waltz towards me slowly.

"Which would be happiness, and that can very likely be granted if he is with Alfred. He is forgotten very often, and it breaks my heart that I cannot give him a proper amount of attention. But, Alfred can! And who is better for Matthieu than the world's only Superpower? Like I said, I wish only the _best_ for Matthieu!" He finished only a meter away from me, and his deep-blue eyes were sparkling with adrenaline. I was impressed with his speech, but it didn't persuade me to change my mind about being in love with Alfred. Or the fact that Francis was still really annoying.

"So, you understand, yes?"

"Of course," I answer, with an empty smile, "But it doesn't mean I'm not going to love Alfred, or just let Matthew have him. So _you_ need to understand," I paused, then smirked, "and it's not _personal,_" he winced, "but Alfred _will_ be mine. And a _humble _Frenchman isn't going to stop it."

Antonio even stopped smiling, and looked at me either in confusion or awe with a gaping mouth, and occaisional blinks. Francis smirked back, and pulled a rose out, and played with its petals, not averting his gaze from mine.

"As much as I wish to see Arthur fail miserably, I keep in mind watching Matthieu being victorious makes me even happier, oui? You are determined, my Lithuanian friend, and if for some impossible reason Matthieu fails, I will be happy to see you walk off with Alfred into the sunset. You've earned my respect... but not neccessarily my vote. Antonio, give Alfred his food before he remembers he came to eat, not to wait. Adieu, Toris."

With that, Francis skipped out, and Antonio awkwardly put back on his clothes, his eyes turnig dim.

"I wish I had good reason to bet on Arthur. He has a bigger chance, but it's the only reason I have..." he trailed, but his face lit up.

"So, how was the handjob? Word got around that you, uh, y'know..." he smiled, waiting for details of the event that never happened. I stood there with wide eyes and my jaw hanging, looking even stupider than him, and my hands were brought up to my face to cover my gaping mouth. He then realized what he just said.

"Don't tell me it didn't happen!" He whispered harshly, blushing that he even brought that up.

"Well, it didn't! And I don't know who told you that!" I whispered back, eyebrows still locked in bewilderment. He put his hand to his face and tried to think.

Antonio did that? _Thinking?_

"Peter mentioned Arthur said that, earlier today, actually."

Arthur. But why? Wouldn't it make it look like that I was getting farther ahead? I didn't understand.

But either way, he made me look like something I wasn't. Whatever that something was. Antonio and I stood in awkward silence. I walked out without another word, to find Alfred laughing on his cellular phone.

"Kiku! You're nuts! And... NO! HA! Okay! Well... So you're coming? Great! Nice talking to you, buddy! Huh? Wait! Ah, dammit," he said, setting the phone down.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down, Antonio setting down our food, and walking away. Alfred looked up at me, getting his composure again.

"Oh, Kiku said he's staying over tonight, and he's going to help set up for hockey night! Isn't that awesome? Before I hung up, mumbled something in Japanese, but he's probably talking to co-workers or something." Alfred then scooped up some beans, and to my surprise, ate with such acute and proper manners. His elbows were nowhere near the table, and his napkin was a perfect square on his lap. I wonder if he does this alone...

"Oh, sounds nice..." I said, trying to sound happy about the company of Kiku. Actually, now that Alfred said he was _staying the night_, I wanted a night out. Away from Kiku's evil glaring. It's really creepy. I suddenly lit up with an idea.

"Oh! Well, actually... I'm staying over with Felicks!" I exclaimed, not exactly looking in Alfred's eyes. I was a horrible liar, which is why I intend to tell the truth all of the time. But now, it was neccessary.

"That's cool! Kiku's not one for too much company anyway, and I'm thinking there's business to be done." He was already done with his whole plate. Do I really space out that much? Or was he just a fast eater? I shrugged and took my first bite of rice. I loved it, but I hated how much I loved the food. With that, I ate my food with the most peculiar facial expression.

Antonio, you stupid tomato-lover, are one good cook.

Kiku was supposed to come over at six, so I packed an overnight bag, said my good-byes to Alfred, and drove to Felicks' house. Of course, it's a soft pink. And yes, there's a stable for his pony, Mr. Sprinkles. Yes, it is also painted pink. Although pink isn't a color I would paint a house, it actually looked good on his humble, yet cozy cottage. I took a deep whiff of the air, then started gagging and coughing when I smelled the pony waste. Once I felt I could breathe normal again, I finally knocked on his door. He opened with a welcome smile.

"OHMYGOSH! Hey, Liet! Come in! Is that, like, and overnight bag? Totally cool! You can stay over! I was _just_ about to call you! Well, I mean, Alfred's house, since you're lie, living there." He walked down the hall and showed me his _pink_ guest room. I think my eyes were tearing up from the brightness. I guess he wasn't one for earthy tones.

"Oh, Antonio called me and said that the handjob thing was false. That totally sucks, man. But I knew you weren't ready for the nasties yet," he babbled, unpacking my bag for me. He pulled out the red underwear and smirked.

"Woooooo! You _did_ wear these, didn't you? You sly _dog!_ I knew it was a totally good idea to get those for your birthday, but Elizaveta was all like 'Uh, no! You should get him the lube!' And I was like, 'No! He hasn't masturbated since '29, so we should get the underwear!' And -"

"Felicks!" I interrupted, a little grossed out and scared he knew the last time I, uh, _pleased_ myself.

"In 1929, I was at America's!"

"Making it all the more _nasty!_ HAHA! Oh man, I'm telling you, I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend, seriously. You can be such a horndog!"

"Felicks!"

"What!? No one else is here, GOSH!"

And with that awkward conversation, we left the _pink_ room into the _pink_ kitchen. I honestly didn't understand Felicks sometimes. I know I'm in love with a man, but if Felicks said he likes a man, your first though would be: "Oh my, miss! You have great taste!". But then you'd do a double take to realize that Felicks too, is a man. And when we were children, he wasn't like this. But he wasn't all that _boyish_ either. I wonder about how much the Holocaust could have affected him. Maybe he found pink comforting, or refreshing.

"So, you planning on kissing him, or anything?" he asked, leaning in. I knew him too well. He loves the dirty details so he can go tell Elizaveta and giggle, and exchange juicy secrets. I rolled my eyes, but then again, I had to be honest.

"Well, I haven't _planned_, but I think I want to..." I answer, smiling, and softly paced my own hand on my lips. He giggled and brushed his hair behind his ear. I heard very faint thuds on the floor, he was probably wearing his _pink_ fuzzy slippers.

"You are _so_ typical, Liet! But your facial expression while thinking about Alfred is _so_ cute! Not like, in a way where I'm-attracted-to-you kind of cute, but more like puppy-cute. Don't think I'm weird!" he blurted, while holding up his hands defensively. He stopped giggling and went to the phone, and dialed a few numbers.

The tone of each button he pressed was all too familiar. I groaned and laid myself on the _pink_ couch.

"Hey, Rod! It's Felicks! ... Why can't I call you Rod? But... oh, fine! Well, how are you? ... Oh that's great! What? You - .... HA! You have the coolest sense of humor! So, anyways, is Elizaveta there? ... Great! May I speak with her? ... Great! Bye Roderich! ........ Hey Ellie! Guess what! ... I have company! .... Who else? LIET! ... Well - ... No, I want you to stay there and be bored, YES I WANT YOU TO COME OVER! ... Who else is coming? ... Oh, uh... You think Feli won't be busy? ... Oh, then we _have_ to invite Lovino.... He's alright, I guess... Well, I'll call them, but hurry up! 'Kay? Loves!" Felicks finally hung up and took a breather. I wondered what made Roderich so funny... guess I'll ask later, Felicks was dialing another tone of numbers I knew too well.

"...Hey, Feli! Listen I - ... I'd love some! Hey, do you think you can come over? ... Yes, Lovino can come over too.... he _does?_ Oh, then get him on... Hi, Lovino! What? ... 'kay, fine, _Romano_... so you can?... I'm shocked you're not with Antonio... he is? Oh, tell me more when you get over here, okay? Loves!" And with that, Felicks would be hosting a slumber party.

Oh, I can hardly contain my joy on this _pink_ couch.

_**(A/N) Just for shits n' giggles, I'll tell you guys what Roderich, Elizaveta, Feliciano, and Lovino said on the phone.**_

_**RODERICH: "Hello, Felicks, but it's Roderich... because it just doesn't sound proper... Well, I'm fine! ...I'mm wa- oh, I said I'm watching "The Sound of Music"... Thanks, and -... why yes, she's here... Of course! ... Goodybye, Felicks!"**_

_**ELIZAVETA: "Oh my gosh, what! ...Who is it?... I'm not a mind reader! So, you want me over?... Ha, ha. So, who else is going?... Feliciano? He's one of us, you know! ... I don't think he will... Oh, why'd you bring him up? What do you think of him?... Loves!"**_

_**FELICIANO: "Ve?... FELICKS! You want some pasta?... Oh! That'd be fun, ve? Can Lovino come?... Ve! He wants to talk to you, ve! LOVINO!"**_

_**LOVINO: "Gimme the phone. Hi.... No - ... It's ROMANO, dammit! ...I'm coming over, too... Well, no DUH, genius... He's with that French bastard... WHAT THE HELL IS LOVES?!"**_


	8. A Small Breather

_**(A/N) HOW MANY TIMES MUST MY UPDATES BE LATE? ARGH. I'm also working on my other stories too, so please just hang in there! This one is really short, so bear with me. It's more of like a transition. DON'T HATE, MAN.**_

_**And now, back to Liet!**_

Well, I assumed that once Felicks' little slumber party began, I was doomed to a night of embarrassment, squealing, high likeliness to get yelled at by Lovino, and just being annoyed. To my surprise, it wasn't as horrible as I thought, err, at first. I expected the worst when the Italies showed up at the door first. Feliciano was wearing his black dress shirt, with some nice slacks, and Lovino came in with his khaki outfit identical to Antonio's. I wondered why he even wore that sometimes...

As I spaced out, Feliciano took my hand and shook it gently, while he smiled at me, his brown eyes squinted as he did so.

"Ve, Toris, hello! You are in-a love with Alfredo, yes?" He said with his Italian accent. I blushed and looked away, being bashful, and turned back, nodding awkwardly.

"I g-guess I am..." I uttered out as he walked to the kitched with a sack over his back, likely filled with pasta. Lovino just glared at me and gave me a nod. I waved back, and he just followed his brother. Felicks then pur his arm around me and walked me into the kitchen. I dragged my feet along with his quick and perky pace.

"So, like, Elizaveta should be coming in like, any second. So just get all comfy and stuff, 'kay?" Felicks greeted, showing a warm, bubbly face. Even I smiled, and I was assuming it was because his happiness was contagious. Feliciano gave him a hug while Lovino sat himself in the corner and grumbled.

Party pooper.

I just went back out into the living room and found something I hadn't noticed.

"Felicks, what is this? It has a microphone and a Compact Disc holder."

Felicks pounced to my side and giggled as he picked up the microphone and turned on the television. On the television it read: _Kareoke Superstar!_ I raised an eyebrow. I had never heard of a, uh, kar-ee-yo-kee machine before. I was thinking that's how you would say it. To my surprise, it wasn't pink, but it did have stickers of pink flowers on the microphone and on the top were there were no buttons on the machine itself. Felicks turned up the volume.

"It's a kareoke machine, you silly!" he answered, his voice booming throughout the lower level of his house. I didn't know what to think of it, so I just stood still. I felt someone walk by me, and Lovino went through Felicks' disc collection.

"What the shit-a, you don't have-a anything good-a in here," he complained, frowning and death glaring at the Compact Disc holder. I just rolled my eyes so that he wouldn't see, and excused myself to the bathroom. I quietly made my way to the bathroom, and heard the doorbell ring. as I stood, trying to do my... _business_, I tried to eavesdrop so that I won't walk out confused.

No other reason.

"Ellie! Hello, hello!" I hear Felicks scream out on the microphone.

"Shut up-a you pink-a fairy! Your voice is-a so damn annoying!" Obviously Lovino.

"I brought Roderich just incase, and he finished watching his movie anyways," I heard Elizaveta say, excusing Lovino's comment. He could be as rude as a sailor sometimes.

"Ve! I brought-a some pasta!" Feliciano, no doubt.

As I did normal routine of what people would normally do after finished with their _duties_. I finished washing my hands, and walked out to find Elizaveta biting her lips and looking right at me. Or through my soul. Either way, it was scary.

Not Ivan-scary, but just like something is going to happen.

"Oh hi Toris, how's Alfred?" she coughed out, giggling while she did so. Roderich just did a polite nod to acknowledge my prescence. I smiled in return, searching for the right words for Elizaveta. If I say something wrong, you know how she could get.

"Hello, and he's fine," I answered, smiling politely. She mumbled something to Roderich and he rolled his eyes. I just tried to pretend I never saw her mumble.

What I don't know won't hurt me, right?

I made my way into the kitchen where Feliciano began putting the pasta noodles into the pot, and began to mix it together. I watched silently, taking in the subtle but fresh smell of true Italian pasta. I could see why he loved it so much, but... I didn't understand why he was obsessed with it. I forgot I was standing square in the middle of the kitchen, when I found Lovino bumping into me.

"Hey! Watch-a where you stand-a, dumbass!" I nodded, holding back a giggle.

I'm being serious, it sounded like "doomb-azz". Try not to laugh when somebody tells you that. I'm a professional at keeping a straight face.

Except when I'm around, talking about, or thinking about Alfred. When it comes to him, I feel like it's okay to just be me, and not swallow down my witty comebacks to Eduard or bite my lip until I no longer feel the need to scream when Ivan walks into my room.

"Toris?" I hear Felicks sound out silently from behind me. I turned to him slowly, blinking a few times.

"Yes?" I replied, making my face unreadable. It was very easy, since I, myself, didn't know what I was feeling.

"You're spacing out again," he stated, raising his eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips. I just shrugged and tapped his shoulder, then walking past him. I set myself next to Roderich on the couch, who was watching Elizaveta sing "Billie Jean". I glanced over at him, one brow raised. He simply made an exasperated sigh and shook his head, looking vexed by her scratchy voice. Our small gestures became a chat.

"So you are actually living vith Alfred now?" Roderich asked, in his classy Austrian-German accent. I'm pretty sure he tried to say "with", but maybe "W" is not in his alphabet. Like China with the letter "L".

"Yes, I am," I affirmed, nodding slowly. A small smile appeared on my face, but whille he continued talking, I wiped it off.

"I have to say I regret betting on his neighbor, zhe young man named..."

"Matthew?"

"Ah, yes... Vait, you know about zhe bets?"

Oh, yes. How could I forget? The same day I broke Eduard's caculator. That day will forever be engraved in my memories.

"Yes, I do," I answered, not sure what facial expression to give him. He just crossed his legs and leaned a few degrees back, nodding while doing so.

"Vhy aren't you zhere at Alfred's house?" he inquired with a puzzled face.

"Kiku is staying the night..." I uttered. Roderich's brows raised.

"F-for business!" I finished, saying it louder than necessary. I felt like I had to reassure myself while reassuring Roderich. He just made a grunt acknowledging my small "add-on".

"You should go, Toris. I'm not sure vat you are even doing here, vasting time," he gumbled, looking a bit ominous. I inched back.

"Kiku is just going to glare at me," I harshly whisper back, leaning centimeters in so only Roderich could hear. Elizaveta was almost finished with her second Michael Jackson song.

"I see..." he mouthed, rubbing his chin. Why did people always rub the chin? I personally didn't think it helped anybody.

"Perhaps," he began, lifting his fingers off his chin, pointing to nowhere, "you should just stay here and get zhere ze second Kiku leaves."

That idea sounded a lot like mine. No, that _was_ my idea. I stayed silent, and nodded, and we both went back to watching Elizaveta try to sing. Sound was coming out, but not exactly in the right pitches or words.

The next morning, I found myself on the couch, finding myself annoyed with the pasta bowls left on the living room coffee table. I wished I slept in the guest room, because I felt the stiffness of my back.

I could her sleeptalking, and I walked down the hall into the guest room where _I_ was supposed to sleep, and found Lovino death-gripping a tomato.

"_...Antonio, you are a sexy-ass bastard..._" was all I felt I needed to hear. I just ignored the rest of his mumbles and gathered up my humble over-night bag. Felicks was at the doorway when I turned. He placed a finger on his mouth to stay silent. I wasn't stupid, I already knew Lovino was asleep. I just smiled, and Felicks nodded and walked down the hall.

In a pink nightgown with purple ponies, uh, I mean _horses_ on it. Wow, he was contagious.

Once I got all of my stuff together, I tiptoed out of the room, doing my best to ignore Lovino's mumbling, and made my way into the kitchen, smelling hot chocolate.

"Oh, did you like, want some before you see your hubby?" Felicks mocked, exaggeratingly puckering his lips. I formed a small grin on my face.

"Yes, and make some for my _hubby_ if you please," I retorted, curtsy-ing mimicingly to Felicks. He just giggled and gave me two mugs of hot chocolate.

"It's still a total bummer you didn't sing, Liet," he stated, stealing a glimpse of me, then looking away. I exhaled and rubbed his head.

"Maybe next time, okay? I have to go," I replied, hugging him with my free arm, and walked out the front door. My smile was extremely bright when I remembered I was going home. Because "home" meant Alfred's house now.

Home, sweet, home!

_**(A/N: Have you guys found a pattern yet? 8D**_

_**Who's POV will it be next chapter? You guys wanna guess? I don't mind ^^ I already know 8D**_

_**Sorry, no Alfred in this chapter. He WILL be in the next one, though. So yeah ^^**_

_**HAVE A NICE DAY, KTHNXBAI.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated, flames should be fanned out.**_


	9. Disqualified?

_**(A/N) MLAHAHA. Perspective change 8D**_

_**IT'S THREE PEOPLE AT ONCE. AW SHEEEEEYUUT. DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. *shot***_

_**YOU EVEN GO BACK IN TIME.**_

_**Hmmm... OOCness a bit, some fluff, but don't lose your heads! I'm trying my best!**_

_**And it's TEMPORARY AmeriPan in here, but be patient, Lithuania's coming!**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

_While Lithuania was out with Alfred..._

_11:47 AM... Arthur's house__._

"What the furk ish that Lithuanian bashtard doin' at MY Alfred'sh housh?" Arthur ranted to his imaginary friends, stunbling drunk. The unicorn rolled its eyes, the fairies shrugged, and the dwarves tried to support his shaky legs. Arthur continued to ramble aimlessly, walking very crookedly,ramming into a window. He ricocheyed to the ground in a split second and groaned in his general physical and emotional pain. His ears felt as if they were bleeding when he heard his house phone ring. That American invention sure was convient at times, but a huge pain at the moment.

Arthur stumbled to his feet and shuffled groggily to the phone.

"What the hell you want?" he answered, hand holding the phone almost correctly, the other with a half-empty bottle of whiskey.

"_Ah! Arthur-san, is this a bad time? You sound... preoccupied_."

"My bad, Kiku, I didn't mean to sound like a wanker. I'm a bit pissed off."

_"... Of course. Well, I understand you haven't been having a good week and _- "

"THE HELL I HAVEN'T, SO WHY THE SOD SHOULD YOU CARE?" the Englishman hollered, throwing his bottle. He looked around his house. All was chaos. Was that... peanut butter on the couch? He'd already forgotten how it got there.

_"My apologies, but I insist you listen to what I have to give_," Kiku continued, sounding persistent.

"Give?" Arthur paused and smirked, "And what would that be?"

"_I made some very delicious sushi just now, and if you'd want some, I can drop it off. It's made by Japan for you_," Kiku answered, and Arthur heard him smile. Arthur nodded, understanding even when gradually recovering from being hammered.

"If you insist, dear friend. And my apologies for my strange behavior for the past weeks."

"_You will always be forgiven, Arthur-san. The sushi will arrive shortly_."

With a sudden click, Arthur found himself smiling light-heartedly. He put the phone up, and motioned for a few fairies to fly to his side.

"May you get my hangover pills? You know where they are, I presume."

They nodded and flew to his bathroom, while Arthur sat himself on his plaid couch, waiting for the sushi to arrive.

_Later that day, 12:03 PM... Matthew's House._

Matthew was absolutely ectstatic that tomorrow was hockey night. Hockey night was the best night of every week. All the memories he had to look back on with Alfred, whether it was while they were together, and while they were only good friends. Even a few great nights were shared with Berwald and Tino, if they excluded Peter's occaisional "running man" attempts. But whether it was only the two of them or accompainied by some Scandinavians, hockey night was always the best night of the week.

Matthew just about finished tidying up his house, even set up a flag or two to be patriotic, and remembered to feed Kumajirou. He sat in his golden brown leather recliner, propped up his legs, and closed his eyes for a few moments. He caught a whiff of pine from the open windows, and lifted his nose just slightly to sink in more of the sweet scent. Matthew's head started to turn back the clock and swim in a pool of memory, relaxing his body laying on the warm recliner.

Matt's peace was abruptly ceased when the telephone rang.

"Alfred, I wish you made that thing ring a bit more quietly," Matthew mumbled, reaching for the phone.

"Williams residence, eh," he answered, with a smile plastered on his face.

"_Ah, Matthew-san! I'm glad you are home_," the voice answered. Matthew's eyes went wide. _They typically ask for Alfred._

"W-wow Kiku! I'm happy that... you're glad, eh," Matt gushed, even blushing a little.

"_First, I wanted to apologize for my behavior during that day at Alfred's residence_."

"Oh, Kiku! I'm sorry! I let myself go, eh!" Matthew apologized sincerely. He was glad he and Kiku could be on better terms now. The tension during meetings bothered him.

"_Well, I understand, Matthew-san. I also understand that it's lunchtime, how about you have some of my homemade sushi? Just cut it. It's absolutely fresh_!"

"Sushi?" Matthew paused, "I love sushi! I'll be happy to have it!"

"_Fantasticu_!" Kiku exclaimed, his accent slipping out, "_It will arrive shortly. Orregato_!"

And with a click, Matthew stared at the phone for a bit, smiling.

"People can be kind, eh?"

_While Lithuania was with Poland, 10:31 PM... Alfred's House... Kiku's P.O.V._

All is fair in love and war.

That is a saying I heard Alfred-kun say a few weeks back while he was still tense with Russia-san. He explained to me there was nothing metaphorical about it, and that it is okay to incorporate it sometimes. I did some thinking and at last, it came to my intentions that I'm in some type of war involving love. Therefore, wouldn't now be the best time to follow up on the statement?

Anyways, I set myself on one of his lounging chairs and folded my hands into my lap respectively, and watched Alfred-kun's back as he went to the kitchen to get a few drinks. He looked so tall and sturdy from my perspective, and as he walked he oozed pride and confidence from his ever-positive aura. He never caught me smiling at him or around him once, but I fear that one day will be soon, and then I'd have to explain myself.

But no matter, I'm very good at hiding emotions.

When he walked back he beamed a smile at me, his skin seemed to gain luminosity. I looked down and hid my flushing as he set down two glasses of water on the coffeetable. Alfred-kun lifted his legs and rested them onto the table, then looked over to me.

"Kiku," he began, "Why don't you smile?" he asked, his grin gradually fading. I blinked a few times. H-had he read my mind?

"Well, Alfred-kun... I guess it hasn't occured to me that I don't smile around you..." I lied. I sudddenly felt overwhelmed in guilt when I saw his expression. He turned dim, and his face became disappointed, almost blue.

"Oh... do you not like me or something? I understand I am a bit loud, arrogant, childish, nosy, just... annoying, I guess..." he trailed off, reaching for a drink of his water and set it back down. I shut my eyes hard. I didn't want Alfred-kun to think I hated him at all. Although I wanted to protest so badly, I stayed silent. He found an opprotunity to continue.

"When you want to speak Kiku," he continued, making hand gestures, "that is when you speak. If you have an opinion, question, opposition..." he nodded in contentment of his small humble moment, and silently excused himself to the kitchen again. I felt my face twitch, and finally did something I've never done before. I followed him into the kitchen, and while he was a good four meters away from me, I stomped for attention. He jumped and turned.

"I have an objection," I began, trembling with my eyes closed, "I object that you are too loud, or arrogant, or childish, or nosy, and above all, annoynig!"

He froze, and a positive aura slowly began to grow within the room. I went along with my dramatic yelling.

"My _opinion_ is that you're actually enthusiastic! And you're confident, fun, concerned, and not annoying, but..." I struggled to find the right word, and I just spat out the rest.

"...But you're just a wonderful man, Alfred-kun! And others would agree with me!"

The room was silent excluding my harsh breathing. I've never done such a thing to express my inner feelings, and I felt as if an entire metric ton was lifted off my shoulders. I figured why Alfred-kun was so opinionated; it felt great to get your voice out there.

His smile was what the confession was all worth for. His asymmetrical, glowing, perfect smile was the perfect reward. Alfred-kun finally began speaking, still frozen in position.

"Kiku... Kiku you are..." he stopped to think, "you always make me smile."

It was a day of breakthroughs, because the next thing I did was unbelievable. I genuinely smiled for Alfred-kun to see. He walked to me, patted my shoulder, and gave me a short and friendly hug. He then walked to the living room and turned on the Genesis while I stood frozen in the kitchen, red as a tomato. I saw the phone hung in the kitchen and my stomach flipped immediately.

I had to tell him, but it would just tear up his heart. I thought that I should tell him later, yes. But I couldn't forget. How would he react if he found out about the sushi I made?

"Kiku, let's play! I put in your favorite one!"

I smiled and ran to the living room and set myself on the same loungechair as before. I quickly gripped onto the controller and began to play with him. Alfred-kun stayed focused on the screen, his teeth biting his lip in concentration. I let myself smile. He glanced at me with a grin and turned right back to the video game. I didn't have to look at the screen. I knew every code and secret to every game out there, so without looking at the controller or screen, I crushed Alfred-kun.

"How do you even do that, Kiku?" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up and flailing them aimlessly.

"I made this game, Alfred-kun. I know all things about it by heart."

"I don't know..." he mumbled, giving me a dark grin, "I think it's pretty suspicious..." he started to crawl towards me, and I started to giggle a little and jumped off the chair. He pounced to his feet and dashed behind me. I ran through the halls and Alfred-kun eventually caught me on my heel. I heard a thud on the ground once he dove to catch me. It was hardly a thud, actually, it was more like... a _splat_.

"I did the perfect belly-flop..." he groaned, chuckling and rolling over in pain. I luaghed a bit too. Alfred-kun even keeps a positive attitude through pain, which I found pretty impressive. I gasped when he pulled me down on top of him, and we both just froze. He was right under me, in a position where I could have control. Alfred-kun smiled bashfully and looked to the right, whereas I was thinking of what to do then. I was deciding on whether to continue laughing, get up and brush off possible dust, or...

That idea might work.

While he spaced out I slightly arched my back so... well... my buttocks were sticking out a little... like a cat. I slowly leaned in and closed my eyes, and before Alfred-kun could say anything to pierce the silence, I placed my lips on his. The reaction wasn't strange, but kind of unpredictable.

He purred a bit. Can Alfred-kun really do that? ...I guess so.

I guessed he'd actually never really had a good kiss from anybody before, because it seemed he didn't know what he was doing. I found that okay, because I've never kissed anyone before. I gradually slipped my tongue in to get more than just feeling him. During that moment, I wanted more than a small peck on the lips. I wanted to taste Alfred-kun, hear him pant, feel his chest rise and fall at increasing speed, and just... I wanted to _need_ him.

He tasted of strawberries and cream, which I found interesting. I never would have guessed that if he typically had hamburgers and soda most of the time. I prepared myself for the taste of potato chips, or even bacon grease, but... I wonder if he knew how much I loved strawberries.

Or, at least the taste.

My hands ventured into his shirt, and caressed the tough ridges his abdomen seemed to make. It felt damp, steamy, and felt as if boiling temperature was on th surface of his skin. My wandering hands wiped the forming beads of sweat very slowly and softly, even though Alfred-kun wasn't exactly a delicate piece of glass. Alfred-kun's fingers slowly danced down my back, but he removed them and moved his head away. I pulled back, a small string of saliva hanging from my mouth remained.

He pushed me off of him very calmly and sat up, buttoning his shirt. His glasses were more than crooked, and his shirt was nearly off. Alfred-kun's breathing went from intense to almost normal after a minute of silence. I kept my head low, trying to wipe the saliva off of my mouth. I straightened my light blue polo and khaki pants until most wrinkles were unnoticeable. I finally turned my head up so that my eyes were resting into Alfred-kun's. I knew what feelings were behind my eyes. Temptation, longing, love, possibly a tad of lust lingered in the brown of my irises.

Alfred-kun's eyes were different. It was guilt, resistment, bewilderment, but a small speck of want remained. His blue orbs dimmed with those feelings, also with the help of the dark lighting the hallway had. I couldn't understand him at the moment. His expression was unreadable, and he stood up with a groan. He extended his hand to me, which I took after observing his hand for a moment. The skin didn't glow, not like it did just moments before.

I held it and stood up, but didn't let go. He looked down to my eyes with a sad smile, and let go of my hand himself. I didn't understand anything then.

"Alfred-kun..." I uttered, still having my hand extended out to him.

"I can't do it, Kiku, I just..." Alfred-kun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He banged his fists against the wall softly but consecutively.

"Why not...?" I croak out, feeling my eyes get wet. The back of my throat turned sore from holding back my tears. It tasted salty, and the burning sensation was very powerful.

"Because... because... something isn't right. I feel like something wrong is going to happen."

I let the tears fall after him saying that. He figured it out. I clenched my fists, and tried to look at him through the warm watery shield blocking my sight.

"I..." I began, trembling, "I know that you're right, Alfred-kun..."

"What are you trying to imply, Kiku?"

"I'm such a bad person... I'm a horrible person..." I repeated, knees buckling then. Alfred-kun leaped to my side and supported me up. His face demanded explaining.

"Kiku, why would you be a bad person?"

"I..." I began to bawl there and collapsed to the ground. My hands nearly clawed at my face, let alone covered it. Alfred-kun got down on one knee and put an arm around my shoulders for a minute, then wrapped his arms from behind me and hummed a soft tune. Alfred-kun rocked me back and forth until my sniffling went to a minimum.

"Kiku, you're not a bad person. People just do stupid things sometimes, and it's okay to do stupid things. Look at me! Nixon was my boss for a horrible few years!"

I choked out a small laugh at Alfred-kun's cheerup attempt. But then I sighed and looked at him.

"Will you still be my friend, if not more, if I tell you what I've done, Alfred-kun?"

"Kiku, your current facial expression makes me wonder why I don't just tear you up like we got married right now."

We both laughed, but then I straightened my face and looked down, but made my voice as clear as I could allow.

"It's a long story, but to begin it... I called Arthur-san earlier today and - "

"Asked if his refridgerator was running?" he interrupted with a laugh. I playfully shoved him.

"No, I offered him some sushi I cut fresh earlier today. He accepted, and after him I called Matthew-san and offered him some sushi as well. He too, accepted, and so I dropped it off and - "

"You're a swinger?"

"Alfred-kun! You're thinking a bit off from what I'm trying to say!"

"Sorry. I thought you were going a totally different direction there."

"I watched them both eat it, to make sure they didn't throw it away or just say 'they weren't hungry', or any other excuse to not eat the sushi."

"So why was eating the sushi so damn important, Kiku?"

"Becuase..." I took a deep breath and got ready to explain everything.

"Because Arthur-san and Matthew-san are obstacles, Alfred-kun."

"In the way of...?"

"You."

Alfred-kun's face froze, trying to caculate the story told to him, but his face still looked puzzled. He still looked to me in curiosity.

"I am in love with you, Alfred-kun," I confessed, clenchin my fists for the following, "and I let my desires get the best of me. The sushi isn't normal spicy tuna or even unagi, but it's a type of blowfish..."

"What's so bad about that?" he asked after trying to take in everything I threw at him. It took him a lot longer to speak then.

"What's so bad about that is... it's poisonous. And if consumed, it has an 89.5% chance of waist-and-below paralysis."

Alfred-kun's breathing stopped. He swallowed after a few painful seconds, and whispered then.

"So, the other 10.5% is still being able to walk?"

"No," I answered, "that remaining percent is fatality rate."

Alfred's face twisted in horror, and he backed away from me. He glanced up to the ceiling and back at me, his eyes tearing up. I extended out my hand sympathetically, but it was rejected within seconds. He stood up, brushed off possible lint, and walked a few steps until he paused and turned to me.

"I'm flattered you love me Kiku, and I have feelings for you..." he stated, looking back. I shone hope through my eyes.

"But my feelings for you are the only things keeping me from blowing your ass up right here and now. You have to tell me _exactly_ what was going through your head when you poisoned my two out of four closest people of mine. Don't waste time, Kiku, I need to know _now_." His eyes became sharp and piercing, and bitterly cold. They turned from ocean blue to an ice blue from his anger.

My lips moved, but no sound came out. I looked down and muttered the only excuse I seemed to have.

"All is fair in love and war."

_**XxX**_

_**(A/N) KIKU HOW COULD YOU?**_

_**YOU SAVAGE, YOU!  
But luck-yyyy, you made out with Alfred :p**_

_**So, here we are, the next chapter. And it finishes pretty OOC, angsty, and with a very disappointed America.**_

_**Lithuania, next chapter, to the rescue!**_


End file.
